A wish in Christmas
by Kuncui
Summary: Christmas is getting close and Andropov wants to make his relationship with Kluke much stronger. read the story to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! I've been dying to write another story ever since I've finished writing my last story. Well, like I said in the summary, this takes place in Christmas. Since it's almost that time of the year, I figured I should write something about it. Well, here it is! And if you haven't noticed, this takes part when Andropov gets injured and Kluke is helping him to recover. Basically, this is the second season. Oh, and this is an 'Andropov's POV'.  
>P.S. I do not own blue dragon.<strong>

"Andropov…hey…wake up. Your breakfast's getting cold." I heard a soft voice say. She was shaking my shoulders to wake me up. I was so tired. I hid my head under the covers so I wouldn't hear her voice. I let out a loud groan and I was hoping that she would leave me to sleep some more. I buried my head deeper into the covers.

"Oh. Andropov, come on. Don't be so stubborn. Don't _make_ me get the bucket of water!" I heard her say again.

"I'm up!" I shouted while throwing my covers out of the way and getting up into a sitting position very quickly. She once did that to me actually. I wouldn't wake up before and she poured a bucket of water to me. That's why I'm always afraid when she says that she'll get the bucket of water again.

"What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"It's Morning already. Come on. I'll help you up." She started to tug on my arm so I would stand up. My face turned a bit red when I heard her giggle.

"N-No. It's fine. I can get up by myself. I think you should eat breakfast without me first. I'll eat in a few minutes." I told her.

She stopped tugging on my arm and smiled. "Alright then. I'll wait for you in the dining room. Try to hurry up a bit or else the food will get cold." She said while going out of the door.

I sighed at her kindness. I grabbed my crutch that was next to my bed. I stood up with the crutch supporting me. I walked out of the door and went into the dining room, where Kluke was waiting for me. I sat down on the chair and we both made our way through the food.

The breakfast wasn't bad. She made some pancakes and some orange juice. "The food is great, Kluke." I told her. She looked pleased at my words.

"Thanks. I'm getting better, aren't I?" she replied.

"Yes, you are." I said again.

We continued to eat the stacks of pancakes. We finally finished the pancakes. I took another sip from the orange juice and put it back on the table when I finished.

"You go and take a bath first, Andropov. I'll clean up over here." Kluke told me while picking up the plates.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go on, get going." She told me again.

I nodded and stood up with my crutch. I made my way into the bathroom and took a bath like Kluke told me to. I finished my bath and put on my clothes. I walked out of the bath room and I saw that Kluke was looking at the calendar. I walked towards her and I saw the date. It was almost Christmas.

Kluke looked back at me with a smile on her face that, of course, made me blush. Why do I have to blush every time I see her smile? "So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kluke asked me.

"What I want? Well… to get better…I guess." I said. Actually, that wasn't what I wanted. If I get better, then there won't be any reason for Kluke to stay with me. My real wish was: I want to stay with Kluke forever. But I know that my wish won't ever come true.

"What's _your _wish?" I asked her.

She put her finger on her chin and started to think. "It's hard to say but… I want to make you happy. I don't really have anything else to wish for." She told me.

_To make me happy?_ Those words echoed in my head. My blush grew and I just muttered an 'oh'. My leg was getting tired from all the standing. Kluke noticed and she quickly went to my aid.

"Andropov, are you ok?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit tired." I murmured.

She brought me to my wheelchair. I sighed in comfort when I sat down. "Do you need anything?" Kluke asked me.

"No. I'm fine now." I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick before Christmas."

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, alright. If you need anything, just call me, ok?"

"Alright."

She walked away from me and I picked up a book. I looked over to Kluke and she was taking out some boxes from the closet. I was curious about what the boxes were for. I put back my book and moved my wheelchair towards her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just taking out the decorations." She answered while opening one of the boxes. It had all kinds of decorations for a Christmas tree. I'm guessing that she's planning on decorating the tree that's in front of the house.

"Can I help you decorate the tree?" I asked her.

"Of course you can. It'll be fun if we do it together, don't you think?" she said with a brighter smile. I just nodded and tried my best not to blush.

After she finished taking out the decorations, I got on to my crutch and we both went out to put on the decorations. We reached the tree and it wasn't very big. It's was just the size of my wheelchair. But it's better than nothing.

**Alright… that was a little short, wasn't it? Well, I don't know about the next chapter but I'm having the feeling that it's going to be short. And also, the next chapter will be the end of this story. Forgive me for making this story so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the last chapter for this story. So sorry for making this such a short story! Enjoy and review, please.**

Kluke and I continued to decorate the tree. It was great. The lights and beautiful strings made the tree look amazing. The last thing to do was to put on the star.

"Here, Andropov. You should put on the star." Kluke said while handing over the star.

I took the star and walked over to the tree. With a bit of effort, I put the star on top of the tree. I remembered my Christmas with my parents. We would always decorate the tree and my father would carry me on his shoulder so I could put on the star. I miss them. But there's nothing I can do about it. The dead can't be brought back to life no matter how much you pay or give up for it.

"Look!" I heard Kluke say after I put the star on the tree.

I looked over to her and I realized what she was looking at. She was lifting up her hands so she could catch the snow. It was snowing!

"It's so beautiful…" she murmured.

The snow was falling slowly but it was still a bit cold. Kluke looked back at me and smiled. She walked over to me and it made me blush. I eventually smiled back at her and we both looked back at the tree. "It looks great." I murmured.

"Yes, it does." I heard Kluke say.

I turned my head and smiled when I saw her smile. She wasn't looking at me. "Let's go back inside." I said while walking towards the door.

"A-Alright." I heard Kluke say. I immediately turned back when she said that. When she was walking towards me, she suddenly tripped on a rock. She fell onto me and I fell to my back. I dropped my crutch when I fell. With some effort, I opened my eyes and I was so shocked when I saw Kluke on top of me. She slowly opened her eyes and I was lost in them. Her emerald eyes were so beautiful.

"A-Andropov? I'm so sorry!" Kluke said.

"No!" I suddenly said when she wanted to get off me. I was surprise myself about why I suddenly said that. "I want…to tell you something." I started.

"W…What is it?" she said nervously.

I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't get off me. _I have to tell her! _I thought.

"I want you to know that…I…" my words won't come out of my mouth.

"What, Andropov?" she said softly. Her simple words already gave me some courage to say what I wanted to say.

"I…I love you…" I finally said it.

Her eyes went wide open at my words. My face was the color of a tomato now. I was holding my breath and waited for her response.

"I-It's ok if…you don't feel the same way. I can understand that. But I just felt like I had to-" I was cut off when soft lips caught mine. My eyes went wide open when I saw that Kluke was kissing me. _What…what is she doing?_ I thought.

I stopped thinking about it and just enjoyed it. I slightly pulled her up so she could deepen the kiss, which she did. We moved our lips in sync with each other. But, do I deserve to be happy with her? I've finally gotten what I wanted but I'm not sure if this is what Kluke wants. Does she really love me back? Is she just doing this out of her will? Is she doing this because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings? No, it can't be. Her kiss is much too warm and pleasant. She feels like she's happy with our position. Her kiss, her touch, and her movements are much too soft to be lies.

She finally broke the kiss and we both gazed at each others' eyes. "If you haven't noticed yet, I love you too." She said softly. My smile grew at her words. I thought that this was all just a dream because my life was never as happy as this. But, when she brought her hand to my cheek, the warmth was spreading throughout my body and it was too real to be a dream.

"You know what? I've been waiting for you to say that you love me." She whispered.

"What? You knew?" I asked surprisingly.

She got off of me and she sat down next to me. I sat up and I looked into her eyes again. "I've known your feelings ever since you helped me to escape two years ago. No-one in the right mind would do that. I thought about it for awhile and I thought that you loved me. At first, I didn't believe that. I never thought that it was possible for someone to fall in love with me. It all became much clearer when I took care of you and lived with you for so long. There was no doubt about it. Your feelings were clear and I've never met someone like you. You were ready to give up everything just to be with me. You even risked your own life so you could stay with me, right?"

I was surprise that Kluke knew me so well. I smiled and nodded. I said some more things that would rival with her words. "When the doctor told me that I needed to recuperate somewhere else, I didn't care about my health anymore. When you took care of me in the hospital, it was like a dream. I wanted that dream to continue so I told you that I rather stay with you than recuperate somewhere else. It was all because of you. I got to experience happiness because of you. To be honest, I never thought that I could ever be happy ever again since I lost my parents. All that I could think about was fighting. But when I saw you in the field of flowers, it was enough to make me happy. Imagine being with you for more than a minute. I never forgot about all the days that I've spent with you. I remembered all of them. Every minute of it was the best experience that I have ever felt in my life. I love you Kluke, truly."

She smiled at me and she helped me up. She handed me my crutch and we both walked into the house. We looked out window and continued to watch the snow fall. Kluke was right next to me. This was the best day of my life. I really can't believe that she kissed me. Obviously, the days that I'll spend with her will be different, but in a good way. I don't really mind if it changes. The only thing that I want is to be with Kluke.

I dropped my crutch and Kluke looked at me with a surprising look on her face. I turned around to face her. I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me. "Andropov?" I heard her say. I just gave her a smile as a sign. She looked like she understood what I was going to do so she just slid her hand to my chest. We leaned our heads towards each other and we kissed for the second time today. It felt much better than the first one. We moved our lips in sync with each other and I was so happy. If this really is a dream, I'll make it into reality so I can have the happiness that I always wanted. If I want Kluke to accept me, then I just can't stand around and let time go pass. Every day, I'll get better and if I'm fully recovered, I can't stay with her anymore. If this _is _a dream, I'll make it into reality.

**The end! So, what did you think? Please review and please read my other stories. This will be the last chapter for this story. I hope you'll support me so I can do better next time. Thank you and good night! Review!**


End file.
